1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a humidifier, more particularly to a humidifier with a water wheel device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional humidifiers, which transform water into vapor with the use of a high frequency vibrating device, are known in the art. However, since the constructions of such humidifiers are relatively complicated, high manufacturing costs are incurred, and repair and maintenance of the same are difficult to conduct.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a humidifier with a water wheel device that can overcome the aforesaid drawbacks associated with the prior art.
Accordingly, a humidifier of the present invention comprises a humidifier housing, a fan, and a water wheel device. The humidifier housing includes a lower base member and an upper cover member mounted on top of the lower base member. The lower base member defines a liquid-containing compartment that opens upwardly. The upper cover member defines a fan-mounting space that is disposed above the liquid-containing compartment, and is formed with a vapor outlet. The humidifier housing further defines a wheel-receiving space between the liquid-containing compartment and the fan-mounting space. The fan is mounted in the fan-mounting space and is operable so as to generate air currents that flow out of the humidifier housing through the vapor outlet. The water wheel device includes a horizontal wheel axle, a drive motor, and a plurality of disc members. The horizontal wheel axle is mounted rotatably in the wheel-receiving space. The drive motor is mounted to the humidifier housing and is coupled to the wheel axle for driving axial rotation of the wheel axle. Each of the disc members is mounted spacedly and co-rotatably on the wheel axle, and has a lower disc portion extending into the liquid-containing compartment, and an upper disc portion disposed under and adjacent to the fan. Accordingly, liquid contained in the liquid-containing compartment is agitated when the disc members rotate, and is subsequently vaporized by the air currents generated by the fan.